Perfect
by diannasbacon
Summary: Rachel was indecisive of whether to choose between Finn and New York. Until she realized something much more wonderful.


Rachel went back to her house after glee, denying Finn of the privilege to come inside because she really needed to time evaluate her options. Finn had the nerves to give her an _ultimatum _to choose between him and New York! She didn't even speak to him as he was driving her home and before he got the chance to kiss her, she climbed out of the car and stormed to her house front, opening the door and slamming it so he could get the hint that she was very angry at him.

She rushed upstairs and locked her door for good measure so her dads wouldn't come for her and see her in this angry state. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, not caring that she could potentially damage her vocal cords by doing so. When she's done screaming, she sat upright on the bed and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs. She poised her head on top of the crook between her knees and rocked herself back and forth, imagining Finn's face on a punching bag and punching him non-stop.

She had been under so much emotional breakdowns recently and she couldn't believe Finn would _dare_ to mention something as outrageous as that and even questioned her love for him. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't agree to marry him! She looked at the ring on her finger and twisted it around.

And her conscious mind started to manifest Quinn's face into her mind. A smile tugged on her lips as she remembered how Quinn had been so forgiving of her even though she was the one who had indirectly made Quinn came into this car crash. When she saw Quinn wheeling up to them in that wheelchair, normal people could never imagine how relieved and terrified she was at the same time. She was relieved to see Quinn smiling and she seemed to be happy. But she was also terrified that Quinn was going to be angry at her. And Rachel couldn't afford losing a friend like Quinn.

_A friend? Just friend? _The voice inside her head sounded and she faltered.

Is Quinn really just a friend to her? Rachel felt so much more. Really, she didn't know if Finn was in Quinn's place, would she be as happy as she was when she saw Quinn. What Rachel did know was that whenever she saw the blonde, her heart would flutter. A grin would lit up her face. Quinn really meant a lot for her.

Finn Hudson, on the other hand.

Rachel recounted the events since she first saw Finn and then Finn with Quinn. And the events afterwards. When Quinn wanted a confrontation, when Rachel advised Quinn to come back to Glee club, when she found out that Quinn's child wasn't Finn's, when she apologized for her wrongdoing, when Rachel asked Quinn regarding her relationship with Quinn, when she wrote that song, when her gaze lingered on Quinn while on stage during Regionals last year, when Quinn slapped her in the bathroom, when Quinn told Rachel about her mother and Puck, when they conversed outside of the principal's office, when Rachel had asked Quinn's opinion on the marriage proposal instead of Kurt, when Quinn had looked at her in the choir room and told her how she could let go and start a future, when Quinn showed up behind her in that Cheerios uniform, when she wouldn't begin the marriage without Quinn's presence and finally, when they shared an embrace.

Rachel's eyes widened at the flashbacks and she realized something. She was so hungry for Finn's attention during their first year because she didn't want Finn to be near Quinn. She had advised Quinn to come back because she truly missed her. She told Finn about Quinn's child's true father because she knew Finn could never shower the baby with as much love or intelligence. She wrote that song because of Quinn, not of Finn. She didn't want Quinn to tell Figgins about the liaison between Shelby and Puck because she didn't want Quinn to get into trouble. She had asked for Quinn's opinion because no matter how, the blonde's opinions was most important to her, even more so than Kurt's or her dads' or even Finn's. She didn't want to begin the wedding without Quinn because she _wanted Quinn to stop the wedding, _to present an objection.

She gasped.

"I'm in love with Quinn Fabray."

* * *

Quinn had overheard the argument between Rachel and Finn by his locker when she was just coming out from the restroom. She stopped behind the wall, listening to their argument and she felt enraged at Finn's utter ridiculousness for bringing up the matter of asking Rachel to go to California with him. How could he claim he's in love with her when he couldn't understand that Rachel was destined to be on stage? She was destined to hold the lead role in those remarkable musicals. She was destined to astound the audience with her stunning voice. How could Finn do that?

The blonde wheeled to her classroom after she saw Rachel walked away to class and Finn sighing in desperation. Quinn shook her head in disappointment at her ex boyfriend and wished that Rachel wouldn't make the wrong decision. After final class, she was the first to arrive to the choir room. And Rachel came in after. Quinn smiled and waved at her, although her mind was occupied by what Rachel's decision was going to be. Rachel grinned and sat down beside her. Quinn noticed the distance between Finn and Rachel. The tension was so heavy it was stifling.

But she didn't say anything. After all, she wasn't the one who had to make the decision. She just had to watch and wish for the very best.

She went to the park with Artie for a little practice with her wheelchair and had quite some fun learning new tricks. Artie had praised Quinn that she's quick learner before going back home. She sat on her bed as her mother was making dinner. She fidgeted with her fingers and finally, she picked up her phone from the bedside table and dialed a number she never thought she'd ever dial.

* * *

She opened the door after the incessant ringing of the doorbell with annoyance and was shocked to see Kurt standing outside her door, moreover fuming. Rachel thought she saw smoke flowing out of his ears and she raised her brows at him.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" she asked him curiously.

"Are you really considering going to California with Finn?" Kurt demanded, disregarding Hiram and Leroy who were standing behind Rachel. Hiram frowned and adjusted his spectacles while Leroy only raised his brows in shock. Rachel frowned and stammered. At last, she pulled Kurt and ran up to her room, locking the door behind her. "Rachel, answer me."

"How'd you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Doesn't matter how I know that. But are you going to California with Finn?"

Rachel groaned and fall onto the bed. She hesitated but shook her head anyway. Kurt breathed a sigh in relief. "I'm deciding on breaking up with Finn tomorrow," Rachel said. Kurt did a double take and his eyes widened. "I realized that…I don't really love him. I love him, just not in love with him," she corrected herself.

"Glad you finally came to that," Kurt voiced. Rachel looked at him with confusion. "You love the idea of being in a relationship. You love the idea of dating the quarterback. You don't really love him." Kurt sat down beside Rachel and smirked. "But I have faint idea on who you truly love." Rachel looked down at her hands. "Is it Quinn?" Rachel looked up at him in shock. Her mouth opened and she closed it again, and opened it again. He chuckled. "My gaydar is perfect."

She chuckled and shook her head. "That obvious, huh?"

Kurt nodded. "Oh yeah, very obvious."

* * *

"So what's your decision?" Finn asked as he stood next to her at her locker.

Rachel looked up at him, annoyed at his persistence and impatience and slammed her locker closed. She hugged her books to her chest. "I'm breaking up with you," she declared. Finn blinked and blinked…and blinked. "I find out I don't really love you that much and you don't really love me when you can't even think that Broadway has been my dream since I was a child. It's also bigger than being married to you. So here you go." She slipped the ring off her finger and planted it into his palm.

His jaw dropped and he looked at the ring in his hand, back up at Rachel. "What the hell, Rachel?" he finally yelled and she flinched. "You're dumping me?"

She nodded with clenched jaw and sighed. "Face it, Finn. We're only dating each other because we've had this tiny, tiny little spark between us, probably because we are incredible duet partners. But we don't love each other like lovers do. So why prolong the torment when we can just end it?"

Finn stared at her for a second. "It's Quinn, right?" Rachel blinked and only swallowed, nodding timidly. He laughed humorlessly at himself and wrapped his fingers around the ring tightly. "I knew it. Ever since you strike this weird friendship with her, you were a little off and you even took so many days to consider my proposal. But remember, Berry, don't you ever regret this," he spat and stalked away.

* * *

She found Quinn in the economics classroom alone, probably catching up on the notes she missed while she was lying in the hospital. Rachel helped Quinn to clean up her stuff and put them into her back, kissing the top of her head before rolling her out of the classroom to the cafeteria. She picked up two trays of lunch before rolling Quinn out to the bleachers. Quinn looked at her curiously but didn't question her. They passed by the Skanks and they nodded at the blonde in acknowledgement. Quinn nodded back.

Rachel rolled them underneath the bleachers and sat on the ground next to Quinn and began eating her meal. Quinn looked at her curiously and chewed down on her sandwich slowly. When they were done, Rachel put the trays aside and stood up in front of Quinn.

"What's this about?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and leaned down until their faces were only inches apart. "I just want you to know that I broke up with Finn."

Quinn blinked at her. "Why?"

Rachel stifled a chuckle and crashed her lips to Quinn, pulling away after a few seconds. "Did that answer your question?"

The blonde looked into her eyes and grinned. "I take it you said no to his offer to California?" Rachel's eyes widened. "I overheard you yesterday." Rachel laughed and leaned her forehead against Quinn's, nodding. "Well then, I guess I can do this now."

She wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and pulled her down for another kiss.

And Rachel knew then that this was her perfect world.

* * *

**Reviews? Pleeeasseee**


End file.
